Meant To Be
by SlytherinChick
Summary: Sequel to Love of Good and Evil Trilogy. ABANDONED! THE STORY IRRITATED ME. I APOLIGISE!
1. Let It Go

Author's Note: Because of popular demand (lol), I decided to make a sequel. It seriously won't be very long. It would probably be 5 chapters long at most. So, here it is! I was going to post it before I left for Chicago, but the site was doing something... but anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: None, really. JK Rowling supports fan fiction and says the author (us) should credit all work. I guess I own Draco and Cho then. So I demand Katie Leung to be removed! Heh.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let It Go

Weeks... months... A year could have already passed. It wasn't certain how long it has been, but it seemed like quite a long time. Cho sat atop a hilltop, leaning against a weeping willow. She ran her hands through the flower-filled grass, feeling them tickle between her fingers. Her mind was clear and it wandered carelessly as she stared absentmindedly in the distance.

Was running away with Draco a decision she truly wanted? Perhaps it wasn't a very wise thing to do. Her actions to agree to it weren't at all impulsive- she gave it much thought. A few years of thinking, really. Cho promised to wait for Draco and she did. They were now engaged. But what more? Were they to remain engaged travellers their entire lives? What of a proper wedding? Their new life...

"Cho?" Draco sat down beside her and broke her thoughts. He had gone off somewhere and just returned. "Are you alright?"

Cho blinked a few times and jerked her head up. "Yeah," She released a half smile.

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. "That village down there- it's Hogsmeade," He pointed down below them.

"Hogsmeade?" Cho leaned forward, squinting her tired eyes. "You're quite sure?" She had been away for so long that her memories of her past times at the village have been unclear.

"I am. We can stay there for a bit. We haven't visited the place for so long. No one could possibly recognize us." Draco stood up and brushed the grass off.

"Of course at least one person would notice us," Cho protested, sounding almost spiteful. "We have visited the bloody village while we were at Hogwarts!"

"Do you deem they would notice us _now_, Cho? With our tired faces, rugged robes... Look at us! Do you honestly believe someone would even speak to us? We look almost like beggars! No one could ever expect a Malfoy to appear this way in public."

"Not unless that Skeeter woman happened to write a dramatic piece about you abandoning your own wedding," Cho muttered. Draco shot her a look and then folded his arms, turning away.

There it was. The arrogant ego of his that Cho hadn't seen surface in a long while. She was quite glad it was back. It always assured her that whatever happens to them, they would always remain the same. Cho remained silent and stared into the ground once more.

"Come on, Cho," Draco said with a deep breath. "I know you're exhausted, because I am as well. Hogsmeade is the closest place to us at the moment and we can't manage to travel any farther. Let's just check into an Inn, rest for a while, and then we can leave." He faced her and held out a hand.

Cho took it and looked hesitantly at him. They gathered all that they had- which wasn't very much- and mounted their brooms. The two didn't speak any further as they landed at the border of the village and checked into an Inn. Once they settled in a vacant room, Draco propped himself on the single bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

"How did we mange to last this long?" Cho whispered as she sat down beside the sleeping body, wondering... It seemed as if Draco's money pouch always refilled itself- he never ran out of it. While she, herself, spent her last Sickle weeks ago. "We can't keep going on like this."

As she stared down at Draco, her eyes began too feel heavy. She groggily brushed strands of silver-blonde hair away from his closed eyes and lay her head down by his chest. Cho felt Draco's steady, warm breath on her head and listened to his beating heart. It was like a calming music that lured her into a welcoming slumber.

* * *

Mei-Lin sat on the other side of the living room door and listened intently as her parents read Cho's recent letter aloud...

"...Draco and I are doing well enough. Things will get better. I promise. Love Always," Mrs. Chang finished with a sigh. "They're struggling out there, I just know it."

"Write back to her, tell her to come home," Mr. Chang put a comforting arm around his wife.

"I should, but Cho wouldn't come back. She would reason with us... but..." Mrs. Chang paused and narrowed her eyes in thought. "There is something she may consider doing-"

"Mum, mum, mum! Can I write the next letter? I wanna write to Cho!" Mei burst through the door. "Please, please, please?"

"You may write a letter of your own and we'll send it along with mine. Go on, and _don't_ eavesdrop again,"

Mei smiled sheepishly and left.

* * *

"Lucius, please," It was past midnight and Narcissa had crept down to their basement and found her husband muttering insanely to himself. "Why are you at it again? Please, just let it go."

"That boy needs to come to his senses and set things in order. He _will_ come back here once I find him and I assure you that he will _never_ leave this house again," Lucius hovered over a large bubbling cauldron.

"I thought you said you no longer had a son," Narcissa whispered in grief.

"I don't," He spat. "But he, unfortunately, carries our name. I will not let this family's reputation end with him! Shameful indeed..." Lucius gritted his teeth and attempted calming himself.

"When will you rest? Draco's gone. Our name will not end with him," Narcissa began to make her way back upstairs when she noticed Lucius was ignoring her and whispered, "Just let it go,"


	2. It's All For The Best

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews!

**Kou Haruko**- Almost star crossed? Lol. More like very. But then again, it's like that with half of the wizarding world. Thanks for your review!

**Elektra05- **You're welcome! I'm glad to hear from you again! But I agree with some of the authors on this site dying... isn't it just annoying that a story suddenly stops and is incomplete?

**.G.P.- **Thanks! Don't worry. I'm sure they'll bring all the rest HP books to life! That is, if JK Rowling completes the last two in the next two years. But, anyway, keep in touch!

**Lucy- **Hi! Thank you for your kind words. Hope you enjoy the rest of the sequel!

Disclaimer: None, really. JK Rowling supports fan fiction and says the author (us) should credit all work. I guess I own Draco and Cho then. So I demand Katie Leung to be removed!

* * *

Chapter 2: It's All For The Best

A tapping noise arose Cho early the next morning and ended her blissful dream.

_Click...Click... Click _

Cho tried ignoring it, but it wouldn't stop. She groggily sat up and scanned the room to find the cause of such noise. An owl stood on the window ledge and furiously pecked at the glass. Cho quickly let the bird inside and it dropped a letter on the floor beside her. She petted it, but the owl snapped its beak at her for having it tap the window for so long.

"Sorry," Cho muttered and opened the letter. Her face fell as she read it:

_Cho,_

_I know you and Draco are struggling. Your father and I are worried sick and want you to come home straight away. Bring Draco if you must, but all I want is for you to have an easier life than the one you have now. We're not going to search for you, don't worry. Just please, come home._

_Love From,_

_Mum_

"I can't," Cho whispered to herself. She turned the letter over and began writing a response.

_Mum,_

_I don't know what to say, exactly. But all I have to say is no. That's all I can think of. There are so much more, so many reasons, but I can't just come home. As much as I'd like to see everyone again and live a normal life, I can't right now. Perhaps some time in the future. I do hope you all are well. Don't worry about us. Draco and I are fine._

_Love Always,_

_Cho_

She sat still for a moment and sighed. She spotted another letter on the floor and hadn't noticed it before. It was from her sister, Mei-Lin. Cho picked it up and began reading the scrawled words.

_Dear Cho,_

_Hi! How are you? I miss you! When are you to come home? Mum and dad said I have to start primary school this September. I am scared. I want you to come with me. Please can you come home? You was not at my birthday this year. I was sad. But I still have the present you give me. It is the best present and my favourite one. I love you and you are the best sister in the world and I wish I can see you. Bye, Cho! Write me soon!_

_Love,_

_Mei_

Cho stifled a sob as she finished. Tears splattered gradually on the letter. Mei-Lin's spelling and grammar weren't very clear, but Cho understood it all the same. As her sister wanted, she wrote a letter to her in return. Once finished, she tied both letters to the waiting owl and sent it off.

"Cho-" Draco muttered groggily and rolled onto his back. He stirred at the sound of the owl's energetic hoot. He breathed in deeply and fell back into his slumber.

At times, Cho wouldn't believe she left behind her family and life at home... all for Draco Malfoy. She regretted it at times as well, but she remembered how much she loved him and kept reassuring the future will hold great things for them.

_Patience is a virtue_

* * *

"She refuses to come home! I told you!" Mrs. Chang waved Cho's letter in her husband's face.

"Well, at least we now know for sure," he replied.

"No!" Mei-Lin whined. She was sitting in the corner of the lounge, clutching Cho's letter. "No! She _is _coming back! Cho wrote to me and said she'll come and see me soon!"

Mrs. Chang's head jerked towards her. "Cho wrote that in your letter? Sweetie, may I see it please?"

"No," Mei said flatly and turned away, hiding the letter behind her back.

Mrs. Chang breathed in aggravation. "Well, Cho told _us _she wasn't returning," she whispered as she turned back to her husband. "Perhaps she was just cheering Mei up. I know she'll return... late in the future. Still, I think it's time for my suggestion."

"What'll that be? You don't suppose we'll search for her?" said Mr. Chang.

"No, no, no," Mrs. Chang shook her head and whispered, quieter still. "I know Cho and her deep respect for Dumbledore. After that incident with Cedric, she trusted Dumbledore and had full confidence he would defeat the dark side. Cho would have avenged Cedric's death! How can she turn down my suggestion to turn to Dumbledore now when she's struggling out there? He'll be more than welcoming to her and at least she'll be safe for the time being."

"True... I suppose it's always worth a try. But what of the Malfoy Cho is with? Isn't his family... against the headmaster?"

Mrs. Chang stared at her husband a moment and narrowed her eyes. "Yes... but Draco risked all of that for Cho. I don't think that boy really cares about sides, or his family in the least. If Cho agrees with my suggestion, Draco has no choice but to go along with her."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Chang nodded, looking as if he understood. But really, he was still a bit confused. "If it goes wrong and Cho is unhappy, it's you're fault. It's your idea, not mine. All I want is for our daughter to be happy and well."

"Alright then. I'm just doing what I feel is best. But if all does go well, then I can be thought of as a better mother like before."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it was a bit boring. At least it was short. The next one should be more interesting, maybe a bit longer. I don't want to make this sequel very long, because if I were to continue with this, I'll have to kill someone off or have a sad ending! Please keep all your wonderful reviews coming! =P


	3. Too Late To Turn Back

Author's Note: There's a small possibility that this may go on for over five chapters... maybe up to seven. I don't really know right now. I want to make this sequel a great ending and I don't want to rush anything. So, just _maybe. _

Disclaimer: None, really. JK Rowling supports fan fiction and says the author (us) should credit all work. I guess I own Draco and Cho then. So I demand Katie Leung to be removed!

* * *

Chapter 3: Too Late to Turn Back

In the evening, when very little people remained at Hogsmeade, Draco and Cho went out for a walk. It was silent between them at first. They just grasped one another's hand while surveying the quiet village and the twinkling stars in the night sky.

Draco knew something had been bothering Cho for a while now. She was often solemn and not as cheerful as he knew she was before. Draco worried that she might have regrets for some of the choices she made... like running away with him...

"So," Draco cleared his throat, breaking the deaf silence. "Anything on your mind?"

Cho shook her head. _He's not himself, _she thought. _He's not like he used to be... while we were at Hogwarts_. She wanted him to be spiteful, not a gentle, polite man he was beginning to turn into. The changes were apparent and it hurt Cho to see it. _Our decisions were changing us..._

"You're regretting all this, aren't you?" Draco stated. His pace began to slow down.

Cho avoided his eyes and kept her head cast down. There was silence once again and she was searching for the precise answer. She didn't want to be vague or to in depth that it'll hurt the both of them.

"I love you," she started. "If I didn't, we wouldn't be here at this very moment. We wouldn't be having this conversation or spending so much time together." She was being vague. There must be more to say to him. "But, I left behind a life I miss. My family, friends- before you, I planned to work as an auror for the Ministry. Then I learned of you and your ways and I gave it up."

"You do regret this then," Draco's voice hinted he was a bit upset, and nonetheless, appalled. "You know you didn't have to promise me anything. I didn't force you to accept the ring all those years ago. I could have went on with the arranged marriage with Pansy and you could have went on with working for the Ministry."

"I didn't have to," Cho's voice dropped and began to tremble. "But I did. If we denied each other, we'd be living unhappily until the day we die. It would hurt us and the pain would never heal. We'd be living a lie and we would have done what our families wanted. Not what we want. I must admit I regretted this a few times because I missed my old life so. In the end, I never want to go back and change anything. I'm glad I made this decision to stay with you."

Then with a smile, she kissed Draco sweetly on his cheek.

* * *

"He's back?"

"I thought he had died already!"

"Who was he with?"

"This can't be true..."

There were murmurs filling a small corner in Knockturn Alley. The cause of such curiously was surfaced by Pansy Parkinson, whose face was grave as she told her story anew.

"Yes, he _has _returned! Of course he hadn't died! I told you lot, I saw him last evening, walking in Hogsmeade. I haven't a clue who that git was with... but they were quite close, mind. I can't believe he has finally returned after all these years! The nerve... after leaving me on our wedding day! And now he's off with someone new!" Pansy tutted and shook her head. The group of gossip friends she was with nodded with her.

"Do Lucius and Narcissa know their son has returned? I'm sure they would be in a fit of rage... such embarrassment!"

Pansy pressed her thin lips together. "I doubt it! But..." A malicious smile came over her mouth. "I think that they should know about him... shall I inform them? It's only fair..." She pouted, a poisonous look in her gleaming eye.

The group of girls stayed huddled and giggled with malice.

"Well, it's settled then. I think I'll be having dinner with the Malfoys this evening,"

* * *

_Cho Dearest,_

_We can't help you in your- our diffucult situation dealing with your life. Your father and I have tried so hard to make it better somehow and we love you so. But how could you lie to Mei-Lin? Telling her you would come home and see her soon? Please, don't hurt her anymore... don't disappoint her. _

_I am just suggesting that you seek help. I'm going to come straight out with it. I strongly urge you to turn to Dumbledore. Please, go to Hogwarts and I know he'll be happy to help you live a much normal life. I can't stand the thought of you begging on the street, moving about, living life as a gypsy would! The Malfoys and myself cannot find you there and you can't be hurt while you are under Dumbledore's watchful eye. A new term is to start soon and perhaps... you can work. Please consider it. It's the best we all can do._

_-Mum_

The letter had come on Monday morning. Cho couldn't help but think that her mother's words were true. No one can hurt them while Dumbledore's around and she always trusted him. She felt an urge to agree and run to Hogwarts with a better future ahead of her...

And then there was Draco. What of him? How would he feel? Can she just force him into going back to the place where he was constantly reminded which side he belonged to? If he didn't like the idea... would Cho have to leave him for her own good?

_Don't be a selfish little prat, Cho, _She thought. But how can she be ever so selfish when she sacrificed so much to live this gypsy life with Draco? _He's the selfish one... No... he's not selfish. I love him and it was my decision. _She had to tell him somehow. All Cho had to do was just pray he would agree. After all, her mother's suggestion sounded almost perfect. So then, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter. School's getting me quite busy this year! Please r/r!


	4. Thoughts of the Past

Author's Note: I am REALLY sorry for the long wait! I sort of ran out of ideas and I had to collect my thoughts. And then there was school... but anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all of your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, but JK Rowling supports fanfics and says all the credit of our stories should be ours.

* * *

Chapter 4: Thoughts of the Past

The dawning light peeked through the old rusty window and onto Draco's closed eyes. He felt the stinging heat and shifted his head, attempting to avoid the early sun. His eyes opened and the very first thing he saw was Cho's face. She was bronzed from being outside for far too long. It glowed against the sunbeams making her seem immortal.

Draco smirked at the sight before him, wondering anew how he could have ever ended up with such a stunning creature. He would never admit this, but when he gave Cho that promise ring almost five years in the past, he didn't expect her to accept right away. Being a smart Ravenclaw as she was, Draco expected her to respond with "I don't know. I really should think about this" or something along those lines. He was surprised, but obviously ecstatic of her decision.

Now they can be together with no one standing in their way. Hogwarts is in the past and the separate house expectations were no longer there; no stereotypical, prejudice attitudes surrounding them everyday. They were free.

For the first time in a very long while, Draco thought of his parents. He had an absurd assumption his mother may have well died of utter shock when she discovered her son had left. Draco chuckled softly at the thought. He remembered when Narcissa nearly fainted when Lucius wanted him to attend Durmstrang. She wailed in argument for days, crying, hugging, and incessantly kissing her "baby" as she referred to Draco. Lucius had no choice and painfully let Hogwarts become the school of choice. Narcissa was always there by her son's side, defending for the best of his needs.

As if curiosity hadn't already gotten the best of him, Draco wondered about Pansy. What ever did come of that bothersome prat? He didn't remember leaving any sort of note and she didn't go looking for him. Draco was appalled the news hadn't made the front page of the Daily Prophet. _Must have been quite some work warding away reporters, _he thought. But still, he wanted to know how life at home was going; to keep in touch like Cho was with her family. But then again, he was afraid. He knew Lucius. Draco feared he might be disowned.

A new assumption surfaced. He could now see Narcissa, crying her eyes out beside the window. She is disappointed, yet longing for her baby to come home. Lucius repeatedly cursed under his breath and says he has no son. Every time, fresh tears pour down Narcissa's flushed cheeks as she tried to swallow her sobs.

Draco turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Cho's steady breathing more clearly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, washing all horrible thoughts away. He wanted to see how his mother was coping with the situation and whether Lucius would be embarrassed to be in his presence. Draco could not help but be concerned. After all, they _are_ his parents.

* * *

Pansy's eyes twinkled with malice against the full moon. She stood at the foot of the Malfoy Manor' staircase, waiting until the houself called it's masters down to greet her.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy's silvery voice ehoed in througout the room. "It's nice seeing the two of you again. I do hope you're doing well."

After a brief moment of utter shock, Narcissa managed a smile and stuttered, "Pansy... what a surprise!"

"Yes, what brings you here?" Lucius beckoned her to sit down.

"Well, first, I am still deeply sorry about this broken marriage. It truly broke my heart and I suppose I was never good enough for your son," Pansy sighed and inwardly smiled.

"Oh-" Narcissa glanced sideways at her husband. "No, it's quite alright, dear. It's not your fault. I suppose, it wasn't meant to be."

Lucius' teeth clenched and cleared his throat. His fists gripped tightly over is snake staff. "Pansy, what have you come here to tell us? Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, well-" Pansy signed anew and forced her voice to break. "It's just, I honestly have gotten over the incident years ago, I really have. But when I see things... it brings back so many memories..." She forced a small tear. "And well, I just had to come and see Draco one final time. Just to clear our feelings up."

"You came here to see Draco...?" Narcissa's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"Of course. Where else would he be?"

"That boy never stepped foot in this house for years," Lucius mustered all his strength to cease his anger. "We have not seen or heard from him. Why in the world would you think he's here?"

"What...?" Pansy gave a false gasp. "You mean to say that Draco has not returned home? Are you quite sure?"

"We are positive," Narcissa's eyes began to grow moist.

"Oh my, well then I am truly sorry for bothering you," Pansy stood and smiled sypathetically. "The man I saw in Hogsemeade last evening must have been someone else who looked like Draco. I must be going-"

"Hogsmeade? You saw Draco in Hogsmeade?" Narcissa stood and put her hand over her chest, clearly seeming as if she would faint.

I don't know. I must have been mistaken if Draco is not here. But the man I saw had the same platinum blonde hair that flickered in the moonlight. He was quite tall. Oh, did I mention he was with someone? A girl... about a head shorter. I couldn't see her face. I was going to talk to him, but I wanted to make certain is was him. I didn't have my chance. The two of them entered an inn..." Her voice trailed off in false thought.

There was silence and Narcissa's tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"What inn are they staying at?" Lucius' eyes were feiry. His knuckles were turning white from gripping his staff so hard. "I would like to visist them."

"I'm sure it's the Cat's Eye, Mr. Malfoy," Pansy replied. Her stomach suddenly burst with sly happiness. "I'm sorry again if I have bothered you both because of my uncertainty. I do hope all goes well for you both. Good night."

With that , Pansy left the Malfoy Manor, leaving Lucius in Narcissa in silence. Once outside, she laughed hysterically.

* * *

Author's Note: I like this chapter. Isn't Pansy just a b!tch? Lol. I'll try to write and update sooner. Please r/r! 


	5. Found

Author's Note: Sorry (again) for the lack of update! But if it helps at all, I posted a poem called "Shattered Memories" so you can read that as well. Thx again for you're reviews!

Disclaimer: JK supports fan fics and says all credit should be ours.

* * *

Chapter 5: Found

Draco was up before sunrise. He left the inn and strolled down Hogsmeade's quiet, dimly illuminated streets. He breathed in the cold air deeply and he exhaled warm breaths that quickly dissolved away. The sky was beginning to turn a navy blue and the stars were nowhere in sight. The air was so still and tranquil that he could almost hear someone in the distance breathing. Or- _was_ there breathing…

Draco whipped around, his cloak circling him, and was face to face with his past.

"Draco, it _is_ you," The spiteful, silvery voice broke the deaf silence. "It's so nice to see you again after all these years, despite the foul thing you did to me."

"Pansy-" Draco stumbled backwards.

He panicked. This was not supposed to happen! No one was to know of his constant wanderings! The one he escaped from has found him…

"Now, I'm not one to hold grudges against you, so let's forget that past incident. But I will not lie. I was heartbroken… I loved you… I missed you…" Pansy's eyes grew wider with every word and she stepped closer to Draco.

"H-how did you find me?"

"Oh, dumb luck I suppose… I don't know. But why- how could you leave me? I just want you to know…" A freakishly deranged look swept over her pale face and her voice rose into a mad shriek. "I LOVED YOU THEN AND I STILL LOVE YOU NOW! PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!"

Her hands extended forward and grabbed Draco's sleeve. She grabbed rapidly, crying, holding him and keeping him from escaping.

"Pansy! Get _off_!" Draco raged and pushed the pug face away from view. He grabbed her gripping hands and threw them off his sleeve. Before Pansy could regain herself, there was a loud _crack_ and Draco was gone.

He reappeared inside the Cat's Eye Inn and ran to the front desk.

"If a dark-haired girl asks for me, do not tell here where I am! Do you understand?"

The frightened old wizard nodded and with another _crack_, Draco was out of the lobby and back inside his room.

Cho stirred at the sound of his entrance. She was still sound asleep, curled under the sheets.

"Cho," Draco whispered and gently shook her arm. "Love, you must wake up."

Cho's eyes fluttered open. "What is it?"

"Pansy found us. I came across her in the streets just moments ago. Pack your things quickly,"

"Good God!" Cho sat up and scrambled to her feet, ignoring her dizziness. "How did she find us?!"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know. She probably informed my parents as well. We've stayed here a day too long…"

Tears unexpectedly filled Cho's eyes as she packed the last of her things. "This is mad. We can't remain travelers forever, Draco!"

"I know!" Draco retorted. He surprised even himself. It was the first time he ever screamed at Cho. "I know," He breathed and closed his eyes. "Please, Cho, I swear to Merlin we will find somewhere permanent to live. Just come with me once more,"

Cho stared at him, expressionless. "We don't have to search very far," She reached into her nightgown pocket and handed him a short note. "This came last night."

Draco took the paper and read:

We don't know what to do anymore. We've tried helping and we kept our word in not searching for you. So as your mother, I only ask that you consider this suggestion: Go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should be able to help you both and your futures. I can't bare thinking of you on the run. Cho, we still love you and we look forward to the day we meet again. Take care.

_-Mum_

_P.S _

We've owled Dumbledore to inform him of you arrival.

Draco's gaze slowly shifted to Cho and from the look in his eyes, she knew what his decision was. They grabbed their things, mounted their brooms, and flew out the window.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, for the ending there's two obvious choices: a happy ending or a sad one. Just take your pick and I'll write it! ) Depending on which ending you pick will also depend on how many more chapters I'll write. 


End file.
